


Just A Game

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contacting the Dead, F/M, Family Dynamics, Ouija Boards, date night for the parents, means trouble making time for the kids, rasa is a good father and husband, seances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Left home alone and told not to get into trouble, Sakura and Kankuro are sure a ouija board is no trouble at all. It's just some creepy fun and talk Temari and Gaara into using it with them. Sea salt scented candles can be used in place of salt, Sakura is sure. Turns out, they may have just contacted someone from their parents past who should have remained in the past, and left alone to rest in peace.





	Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Naruto Rare Pair Support Autumn Spook Fest  
Prompt- Seance  
I love the sand family, and they deserve to be happy. I like to imagine them in a modern universe, because those three kids would be such a handful for Rasa and Karura. And I did not know Sakura/Kankuro is a rare pair?? I am amazed by that.

“Alright, kids, you behave yourselves while we’re out. No leaving the house and _please_ don’t get into any trouble,” Rasa said as he stood at the door. “We don’t want to get a call from the fire department that the kitchen is on fire again,” he gave a stern look to Kankuro, “or from the police that someone is breaking into the house,” he turned his eyes on Gaara.

“That was a misunderstanding! I forgot my keys and Temari had her headphones blasting, and Kankuro was too busy making out with his girlfriend to let me in the house.” 

“Which reminds me,” Karura said. “You two,” she pointed at her oldest son and his girlfriend, Sakura, “are to stay out of his bedroom. If I hear otherwise, you won’t be able to have her over while we’re not here.” 

“Mom…” Kankuro groaned, his face turning red as Sakura laughed nervously and shook her head.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Sabaku, after I saw those weird puppets in his closet, I don’t think I’d want to go back in his room again!” 

“I told you those would freak out any girls.” Temari laughed, “You’re lucky she didn’t run off when she found them.”  
  
“Oh shut up.” Kankuro told her.

“_You_ shut up. I'm the oldest and I'm in charge of you tonight.” Temari resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her brother.

Karura stood between them, attempting to stop their arguing, “Both of you, enough. I don't want--”

“Alright, let’s go, we have reservations to catch.” Rasa gently tugged his wife out the door as she was attempting to stop the kids from arguing, “They’ll be fine, sweetheart, let’s go and enjoy our romantic night. Maybe _we'll_ make out in our room later.”

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Kankuro turned to his siblings, their previous arguing forgotten, “You guys want to do something creepy?”  
  
“Maybe, what is it?” Gaara asked, already interested.

Temari shook her head, “I don’t know. You’re always getting us into trouble. And Dad said not to leave the house.”

“We don’t have to leave the house at all, and this won't cause any trouble at all.” Sakura assured her.

“You brought everything, right?” Kankuro asked.

Nodding, Sakura shifted the backpack from her shoulder and held it out for him to take, “It’s all in there.”

“Perfect!” Kankuro grinned, “I have the best girlfriend.”

Rocking back and forth on her feet, Sakura nodded in agreement, “Yes, you do!”   
  
“So, what’s in there?” Temari wanted to know, “What’s my brother roped you into now?”  
  
“We are going to have... a seance!” Kankuro announced as he unzipped the backpack, taking out a box of ‘salty sea’ scented tea lights and made a face at them, “Is this ok? I thought they needed to be sage or something?”  
  
“That’s all I could find and I couldn’t find sea salt, so I thought this would kill two birds with one stone.” Sakura shrugged, “What difference does it make? It's just a game.”  
  
“True.” Kankuro set them down and then pulled out a ouija board and held it up for his brother and sister to see.

“Kankuro…” Temari started as she eyed the board, “I don’t know about this.”

“What’s the matter, are you scared?”  
  
“No, of course not! It’s just a game.” 

Gaara had already taken the candles and was in the living room, setting them out in a large circle on the carpet and lighting them, “Hurry up, mom and dad won’t be gone all night.” 

“I’m pretty sure dad would consider this ‘getting into trouble’ but fine… No one knock any candles over, and... don’t get possessed.” Temari sighed. Kankuro was lucky to have someone like Sakura, she didn’t seem to be afraid of much, except the creepy puppets. She followed them into the living room and sat next to Gaara who was waiting for them to get started.

With all the lights in the house off and the candles lit, they sat around the board, each of them holding the hand of the person next to them, forming a circle. 

“Alright, now everyone, close your eyes and open your minds.” Sakura said, “I’ll get us started.”  
  
“You’ve done this before?” Gaara asked.

“A few times.”  
  
“Did it work?” He wanted to know.

“I think so… maybe? I couldn’t tell if it was actually working or if Naruto was just messing around moving the planchette himself.”

“None of you move it, alright?” Kankuro said, and waited for Gaara and Temari to agree, “Ok, Sakura, let’s start.”  
  
“Right. Alright, everyone close your eyes again and relax. No talking. And clear your minds.” 

Everyone closed their eyes and Sakura checked to make sure before closing hers again, and waiting a few minutes before starting.

“Tonight we are attempting to contact any spirits of those who have passed on. We open our minds and this circle to you and ask you to communicate with us. If anyone is here, let us know.”  
  
She opened her eyes and instructed the others to do so as well and they waited. It wasn’t long before one of the candle flames started to flicker wildly while the others remained still.

“Someone’s here.” Kankuro grinned.

“That... is a little creepy,” Temari said. 

“Now what do we do?” Gaara asked.

“Everyone lightly touch the planchette, just rest your fingertips on it.” Sakura instructed the asked, “Is someone here?”  
  
The pointer moved over the ‘Yes’ written on the board in the corner.

“You moved it, Kankuro.” Gaara said, “It can’t move that fast.”  
  
“Maybe the ghost just doesn’t like to wait.” Kankuro told him, “I didn’t move it.”  
  
They felt the planchette as it moved away and then right back to the ‘Yes’.

“I guess the ghost doesn't like to wait.” Sakura laughed, “So, does anyone want to ask it anything?”  
  
“What’s your name?” Kankuro asked.

The planchette moved towards the alphabet and Kankuro called out the letters as it stopped at each one.

“Sasori...” Temari said as Gaara and Kankuro looked confused, “I’ve heard that name before.”

“Did you know our parents?” Gaara asked.

The planchette stayed where it was before moving towards ‘yes’. 

“Are you haunting our house?” Kankuro asked.

The planchette moved to the ‘no’ and then began to spell something out. Goosebumps rippled across Sakura’s arms, “Not yet.” She looked around, “This really is kinda creepy, isn’t it?” She laughed nervously. 

“It’s just a game.” Kankuro told her, “Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He scooted closer and Gaara rolled his eyes.

“Don’t start making out, Sasori’s ghost will probably set something on fire to make you stop.” 

“Shut up!” Kankuro shouted.

“Alright, enough, both of you.” Temari told her brothers.

A tapping was hear at the back door and they turned to look. 

Temari asked, “What was that?” They could see shadows of the trees moving in the wind and Kankuro suggested it was just that, the wind.

Temari watched the flames of the candles seem to swell, growing larger than what a tealight should be, “Maybe we should wrap this up.”  
  
“No way, not yet.” Kankuro told her, “I want to know, Sasori, do you hang around our house all the time?”  
  
The planchette moved to spell out ‘sometimes’. 

“Are you watching me in the shower?!” Temari demanded.

It moved to ‘no.’ 

“Good.”  
  
Snickering, Kankuro said, “Maybe he’s watching mom and dad.” 

“Ew!” Gaara made a face, “Shut up. Let me ask a question.”

A pulling feeling drew their attention back to the board as the planchette moved to the 'yes'.

“See, he wants me to ask something.”

“Or he's admitting to watching mom and dad!” Kankuro shouted.  
  
Temari sighed and shared a look with Sakura. “Just ask your question to the pervy ghost, Gaara.”  
  
“Were you friends with our parents?” Gaara asked at the same time Kankuro asked, “How did you die?” 

They waited, but nothing was happening, “Maybe he’s gone.” Sakura said.

“Or maybe you made him mad. Why did you ask how he died?” Temari pulled her fingers away, “This thing is creepy. I don’t like it.”  
  
“It’s just a game and-”

At the sound of a door creaking, Kankuro stopped mid-sentence.

“What was that?” Gaara asked.

“Sounded like my closet door…” Kankuro looked over his shoulder into the darkness of the rest of the house.

“It’s probably just the cat.” Sakura told him.

“Yeah, it’s just the cat. He's a big cat...” Gaara agreed. 

They sat there in the circle as the candle flames moved and flickered all in different directions in a draft that was not there, and they exchanged looks.

“Let’s turn on the lights!” Sakura jumped up just as the candles all suddenly stopped moving.

Seconds later, they heard a creaking sound, like wooden joints, and a popping noise, as if someone had just cracked their neck for the first time weeks, and they were all at once on their feet.

“It’s Sasori.” Gaara whispered as he huddled near his sister.

It was then the door handle to the front door twisted, and turned, and they shuffled over, huddled all together, to watch.

“It’s him. It's Sasori,” Gaara whispered, “he’s here.” 

The front door flew open with a gust of cold air, and all of the kids started screaming as a shadowy figure stood there.

“What is going on?!” Rasa shouted, flipping on the entry way light, “Why are you all here in the dark screaming? It's just me. Expecting a ghost or something?” He laughed and then stopped when flickering lights in the living room caught his attention. “Are those- candles? _On the carpet?!_ You’re going to start a fire in here!” He walked past the frightened teens and turned on the living room lights, “Crap, what the hell is this thing? A ouija board?” He picked it up and turned to the kids, “Which one of you does this belong to? I know it better not be one of my kids.”

“It’s mine….” Sakura said softly, raising her hand as if she were in school.

“I don’t appreciate things like this being brought into my home.” Unsure what to do with it, he set it down on the couch, “Put it away. Now. Those things are dangerous, they open doorways you might not be able to close, they let things in that are better left out.” He shivered, feeling a sudden chill in the room, “I hope you haven’t used it.”  
  
“No.” Kankuro lied, “We were about to though when you came back.”  
  
“Why did you come back so early?” Temari asked, “Where’s mom?”  
  
“She’s in the car. I forgot my wallet. I was so excited to take her out I forgot it.” He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up, “We’ve missed our reservations… I’m so stupid.”  
  
“Just take her to the kabob shop by the shopping center.” Gaara suggested, “She always takes me there when we’re out and need to get lunch.”  
  
“Yeah, she really likes that place.” Temari agreed, “They have this rose ice cream there, you should order it for her for dessert.”

“Thank you, Gaara, Temari. I'll take her there.” Rasa grabbed his wallet from the coffee table in the living room and put it in his back pocket. “Alright, I’m going to go now, and that board better get put away and not used. I don't want to have to explain to your mom that our house is haunted.” He gave them each a stern look, making his way to the front door, “And put those candles out before you burn the place down!” 

“If the house does become haunted, we can just burn it down and rebuild,” Gaara said quietly.

“Gaara, no. No. That's not how that works.” Rasa sighed, “I'll see you kids in a little bit, have fun without raising the dead.” He hoped they hadn't already done so. 

Just as Rasa shut the door, Temari and Sakura started towards the candles when they swelled suddenly and then went out all at once on their own. They all just starred at each other, unsure what to do, knowing they had done just about everything Rasa had told them not to do, all except for burning the house down.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, that's not good is it? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> There may be more for this if I have the time and energy for it.


End file.
